


Hey here comes my ex

by QuietButLoud



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Lotor and Lance used to date, M/M, Theyre ex's now, keith and lance are dating, keith is jealous, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietButLoud/pseuds/QuietButLoud
Summary: The gang go to a concert and Lance sees his ex.





	1. Chapter 1

Okay so, Keith would be lying if he said he didn't want to go to the concert. I mean, Set It Off was his favorite. But he didn't like the noise, the over-priced  _everything_ , the too crowded area. Pushing, shoving, yelling. What a nightmare. So why was he at the entrance of the concert with screaming fangirls and too-loud music blaring? Because Lance had made him go. In fact, he bought enough tickets for everyone. So after guilt-tripping everyone by spending 350 dollars on tickets, he convinced them to go. 

 

"Okay," Shiro said, everyone paused putting their wrist bands on (they gave up their tickets for wristbands at the entrance), looked up, "I think we all should stay together and--" 

Pidge raised their arm, her green sleeve fell down her arm. "Actually, I was going to the food with Hunk, we haven't eaten since  _someone_ ," she glared at Lance, "made us get up at 5-in-the-morning for a three-hour-long drive."

Shiro nodded his head, "Okay well--" 

"Coran and I were going to the see the merchandise, we haven't been to much concerts and we would like to get something for ourselves for this memorable moment." 

"Uh, okay, then we'll--" Pidge, Hunk, Coran, and Allura said good-bye and walked off into different directions. "Good-bye", "Later", "See you guys later", "Fare-well friends." 

Shiro stood in silence for a few moments, then he turned to Lance and Keith. Who stood silently next to each other. He sighed, "I'm guessing you two want some times to yourselves?" They nodded eagerly. "Of course, have fun, but not too much fun you two." He raised his hand as he turned away and walked to the bathroom where benchs and lonely tables layed. Keith blushed while Lance wiggled his brows at Keith, he rolled his eyes and pushed him away lightly. 

 Lance turned to Keith, smiling wide,"Lets go!" Keith smiled as Lance dragged him through the sea of fans. There were no seats so fans had to either stand and risk getting shoved or sit and get stepped, or kicked. They had found a nice calm area where a few people stood, off to the side. It was calm. Nice. They could hear the band loud and clear without it being  _too_ loud. 

Keith and Lance stood together, cracking jokes, listening to the music peacefully, trying to ignore the yelling and screaming. 

Lance had laughed at a joke Keith had made, "That was funny!" Lance screamed. Keith's smile brightned. He could listen to him laugh for a few more hours. Instead of this band how about they switch it for Lance laughing and random shit? 

"Thanks." Keith said, he reminded himself of their anniversary. A full year of them together, going to be celebrated in a few days. Keith was jealous throughout the beginning of their relationship. Because his ex was handsome, tall, smart, and came out the highest of their college class. They broke up because of unknown reasons. They seemed like the perfect couple, multiple people were upset and angry when news came out that they broke up. But now, Keith was telling jokes and holding hands with one of the most beautiful people on earth. "Hey so.." He blushed, Lance stopped laughing, looking up to tell Keith he had his attention, "our.. our anniversary is coming up and--"

"Lance!" Wait, perfect british smooth accent? He and Lance turned around, white long soft hair, smooth skin.  _Oh no._ Lance raised him arm, waving hello. He turned to Keith, smiling his ever-loving smile. 

"Hey look its my ex." When he turned back around he stood in front of him, he seemed more muscular then when he and Lance broke up. "Hey Lotor." 


	2. Jealousy much?

What. 

_No._

This is  _not_ happening. Keith refused to believe it. Lotor was _here._ With his ex. Keith's boyfriend.  Lance smiled at Lotor, "I didn't know you liked Set It off! You always got annoyed whenever I played them." 

Lotor shrugged, "I started to like them after you played them. So I found some tickets online and here I am." He smiled at Lance, a perfect flirtatious smile, one that everyone could melt at. Especially Lance. Keith could undeniably see the small blush on Lance's cheeks Lotor looked at Keith for the time tonight, his smile fell, raising an eyebrow at Lance he said, "Who is this?" 

"This," Lance put a hand on Keith's back, "is my boyfriend, Keith. Say hi." Keith couldn't dismiss the look in Lotor's eyes. No doubt he was angry. Keith put his hand up slowly for a handshake. 

"I'm Keith." 

"I can see." Lotor didn't shake his hand until a few moments passed, he was studying Keith, the way Keith studied him when he got here. He shook his hand, a firm shake, Keith's hand was being crushed. In his palm. "I'm Lotor. Sorry I didn't say hello earlier, you seem to blend into the crowd rather easily.." 

It was an insult and Keith knew it, he grinded his teeth and gave him a smile, "Well I'm sorry  _I_ didnt say hello, its sort-of-hard  _not_ to see you with that purple jacket of yours.." Lotor glared, he loved the color purple. 

They stared at each other, anger in the air, but totally being unnoticed by Oblivious Lance. Lance spoke up after a few moments, "I'm actually pretty glad that my ex and boyrfriend are meeting each other. Usually they would get angry and try to fight each other, but you guys? Handling it like adults!" 

Lotor and Lance laughed awkwardly, "haha yeah," "very mature indeed," "no fighting here," "fighting? Dont know her." It was clear be between the two that they would  _not_ be getting along. If they wanted to fight, they needed to fight in secret. 

Lotor cleared his throat, "I'm getting a little hungry, Keith, be dear and get us some food." He pulled lightly on Lance's arm pulling him towards him and layed his arm over Lance's shoulder. Keith missed Lance's hand on his back for a few seconds. 

"Well why don't  _you_ go Lotor? You know, as an apology for coming here and hanging with us, unannounced." 

"Haha, yes, well, I  _would_ but Lance and I have some catching up to do.." He used his fingers to act like spiders and walked on his arm. Something Lance would jump at. And it didnt help that Lance was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt. Lance blushed deeply. 

"Okay well," Keith grabbed Lance's wrist, pulling him towards himself. "Then you can catch up when we both get back." 

Lotor growled, "Well why don't we  _all_ go." And with that the three started walking towards to food court. 

\--

Pidge and Hunk stared in shock as they saw Lance and Keith walk towards them. With Lotor. Lance in the middle, Keith on the right, Lotor on the left. 

"Oh my God.." Hunk whispered. 

" _Oh my God.._ " Pidge covered her mouth to keep from laughing, She had already spit her drink all over the table, making it sticky with orange soda. 

The three stood in front of the two, Lotor spoke first, "Ahem,  _Keith_ , why don't you stay with your..  _friends._ Lance and I will go get some food. Come along." And with that he left, pulling Lance closer to him keeping his arm over his shoulder. 

Keith sat down and huffed. "Did you see that?" He asked, looking at the two walking towards the white tables selling chips and water bottles. "He's acting like he  _owns_ Lance." He balled his fists and turned back to his friends. 

Pidge finished with her nachos, taking a napkin to wipe her fingers. "He probably thinks he does," she muttered. 

Keith looked back at Lance and Lotor,  _ugh,_ their names don't even sound  _good_ together. Not like Lance and Keith. He remembered the first time he met Lance, one of the things he said was " _La_ _nce and Keith, you know, neck-and-neck?"_

 _"Ugh,"_ Keith said, as he watched Lotor do something incredibly nice, "he's perfect..they're a great couple.." He turned back around and placed his head on his hands. 

Pidge rolled her eyes and snorted, "if he and Lance are  _soo perfect_ they why did they break-up?" 

Keith looked up, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, if they're a perfect couple, why did they break-up? I mean, there has to be a reason." She sighed. "Look, all I'm saying is watch out, for Lance and yourself." 

Keith raised his brow, "What do yo--"before he cpuld finish his sentence Lotor and Lance came back to the table, holding nachos, BBQ chips, and two sodas.. only two.. 

"Sorry Keith," Lance said, giving him a sad look, "they didn't have anymore soda. We can share thou--" 

"Actually," Lotor cut in, "it wouldn't be very hygienic if you two shared. Keith can stand having nothing for now.." 

He glared, what did Lance ever see in him.  _What does_ Lance see in him? 

After they ate, and Lance tried to make moves on Lance, and Keith having to sit between the two for it to stop, they decided to go to the merchandise. 

"I'll buy you a shirt, Lance, what size do you wear again? Medium, rig--" 

"He's more of a glowstick guy." 

"Well unfortunately your personality doesnt glow like they do."

 _Man,_ Keith thought, _it's gonna be a long night.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments!! 
> 
> Tell me about any mistakes I made or if the story line doesnt add up.
> 
> Me: *reading my story* ew


	3. Chapter 3

The three walk over to the white tables set up, shirts of various sizes layed out. Lance picked up a black colored shirt, a blue diamond was split up in two peices with the words  **Set It Off** in the middle. Lotor stood next to him, "Do you like it? I could buy it for you, if you would like." he smiled at Lance. 

"Hey Lotor," Keith said, catching Lotor and Lance's attention, "why don't you buy me a shirt? I'd just  _love_ one." Keith knew Lance would find it rude if he offered to guy him one but refuse to buy one for Keith. Lotor glared, he was about to respond when the three heard two friendly voices. 

"Lance! Keith!" They all turned around, Allura and Coran stood with a smile on their faces, both wearing the shirt in Lance's hands. Her smile faltered and Coran gave a worried expression when they saw Lotor standing next to them. She turned to Keith, a confused and worried look. 

Keith sighed, looking her in the eye and giving her the "I'll explain to you later" look. Allura gave a crooked smile at Lotor. "L-Lotor! What a surprise seeing you here! I thought you didn't like this band.." 

Lotor shrugged, "I don't really, but I heard there was a concert and decided to come." 

Keith raised a brow, "I thought you said you were a fan.." 

Lotor was obviously put off by this, "I-I..," he coughed, "so Allura how is everything in school? Coran! I didn't expect to you here, what a small world isn't it?" He gave a nervous laugh. 

Allura nodded her head, "Yes, small world indeed," she looked at him up-and-down, inspecting him, suspicious. So tell me Lotor, "How did you find out about the concert?" she asked. 

"I.." Lotor scratched the back of his neck, nervous, "saw a post about it on facebook.." 

Lance snorted, "Does anyone even use Facebook even more?" 

Lotor laughed nervously, "Haha, yes, well, I just got a notification. That's all." There was a moment of silence between all of them. 

 "I see.." She looked at Keith, "may I speak with you for a second? Alone?" Keith nodded, of course she would wany answers sooner than later. 

One they were earshot away Allura spoke, "Spill," she said simply. 

Keith sighed. "Ugh, where to begin? Lance and I were hanging out, right?" 

"More like making-out." 

"Allura!" Keith blushed, "And- and no.. we did  _not_ do that!" He coughed, "I was about to ask him where he wanted to go or do for our anniversary, then  _Lotor_ showed up. Looking way better then me!  And he starts talking to Lance, and I'm like, 'Hey I'm here too', and he _ignores me_. And he keeps flirting with Lance, and he doesn't even care that I'm there! He flat-out denies my existence! He's just perfect with his great skin and hair! What if Lance choses him over me?! They were the perfect together, I don't know why they broke up but he's my boyfriend and if he keeps flirting with Lance I am going to punch him right on the nose!" 

Keith stopped and took a deep breath, done with his rant. Allura nodded throughout the whole thing, she paused, thinking. "Well.. That was quite some story you had. Firdt of all, its no doubt he's ignoring you in hopes of you giving up and possibly leaving, trust me, he does it all the time," she rolled her eyes and continued," secondly, if all you're going to do is insult him, he's going to keep flirting! He's not an 8th grader, he's going to ignore you and continue with his goal. And his goal is Lance. And thirdly, Lance and Lotor boke up for a reason. And he  _is_ your boyfriend! But he is not an object, do not treat him like he is! I don't know why they broke up but is they were perfect they wouldn't have ended their relatio ship!" 

"Why does no one know why they broke up?!" 

"They probably wanted to keep it a secret, it must be reallt bad then. They just broke up and when asked about it they either just shrugged, said "it didn't work out," or just change the subject." 

Allura glared at Lotor, who was telling a joke to Coran and Lance, his hand on Lance's shoulder. "You should keep an eye on them both, make sure Lance is okay and watch out for Lotor. I don't trust him.." She turned back to Keith, "watch out for him. I'm.. I'm worried." 

Keith softened, "I won't let anything happen to him. I promise." 

Allura smiled softly, "good. Now," she turned Krith around and pushed him lightly to the others, "let's get your man back." 

When they got back to the others Lotor, Coran, and Lance laughed. "Oh! Allura, Keith, Lotor just told the funniest joke! Go on, tell 'em!" 

Lotor laughed lightly, "it wasn't that funny, really. It was just something I made up." Keith noticef the hand on Lance's shoulder.  _watch out for Lotor. I don't trust him._ Keith narrowed his eyes. "Ahem," Keith hit Lotor's hand away and threw his arm over Lance's shoulder, holding him close. Lotor glared. 

Lance coughed, "I need to use the bathroom." 

"I'll go with you!" Lotor and Keith said at the same time. Lance laughed nervously, "guess we're all going. See you later Allura, Coran." 

They all walked to the bathroom, where benches and a few tables were scattered around. 


End file.
